User talk:LaGerze
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sam Morgan (Kelly Monaco) page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, NeneAndNate, Nk3play2, and/or Lovealways5671! -- Ylnani (Talk) 23:32, 8 December 2012 Pictures Pictures of TC do not represent Sabrina the character same with Britt. Use the outside pics for the actor's pages but TC offscreen doesn't look like Sabrina onscreen. :I responded on my talk page, please read here. :--Ylnani (talk) 06:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) AMC-OLTL wiki Awesome! I Didn't realize you had been the one to found that wiki! Yeah, Maple got the ball rolling on this whole merger thing a while back, and I decided just recently it needs to happen soon. So, she asked me to kinda take over the project. It'd be great if Maple and I could be admins! You being the founder of the wiki means that I don't have to "adopt" it. It's great! Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 19:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I just left messages for Sundogs and Nk3play2 over at Soap Opera wiki. To my knowledge, the people on board with the merger are: *Ylnani (me) *Maplechild91 (started this project) *LaGerze (you) *Nk3play2 (admin at the gh wiki and Soap Opera wiki) *Sundogs (admin at Soap Opera wiki) --Ylnani (talk) 20:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I've been in talks with Maplechild91 and Sundogs (admin over at Soap Opera wiki. We're actually now all in agreement that AMC and OLTL should have two separate wikis. What do you think?--Ylnani (talk) 22:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) AMC-OLTL wiki(s) merge talk We now have a forum to discuss all this over at http://amc-oltl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2072. Please follow that post and do all further conversation there so that everyone can follow it more easily and know what's going on. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 22:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) AMC and OLTL cast photos I don't know if we want these photos on the pages for Llanview and Pine Valley. These two pages are only on the GH wiki after a long debate as to whether even to have them. We decided to have the pages as long as we just keep it to how they are connected to GH, since this is the GH wiki. Since these photos are of casts of AMC and OLTL, I personally don't think they should be on this wiki.--Ylnani (talk) 04:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Lulu Awesome! Thanks, I'll add it to the news! --Ylnani (talk) 21:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friends/enemies Hello, I responded on my talk page here. --Ylnani (talk) 03:13, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: idea We should definitely NOT add the full episode via YouTube because, even though people upload them, it is technically illegal to do so (even if ABC doesn't complain to have them taken down, it's still technically illegal). It violates copyright to upload full episodes on YouTube. I've thought about putting the full episode on the home page from Hulu, but it would include commercials. The Hulu video does not violate copyright since they have permission (it comes from the ABC site, and has commercials). I do put the Hulu videos up for OLTL and AMC on their wikis.--Ylnani (talk) 04:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) New promo pics?! Where did you find the copies of these new GH promo pics of Obrecht, Silas, Sabrina, etc?!--Nk3play2 my buzz 05:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Valerie Pic We can keep the pic as long as you promise not to mess with anything else in the infobox like what you did before.--Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Valerie Pic I told you why I didn't like your pic...soooo tell me why you didn't like mine --Lantefan2012 (talk) 21:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Steve, Jessie and Phil I'm going to add smaller pics of the pics that you put on their profile's because every other profile pic is formatted to be smaller...--Lantefan2012 (talk) 23:22, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hayden I just wanted to say that I really like the pic you put of Rebecca on Hayden's profile!!!!--Lantefan2012 (talk) 22:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC)